


Au Plus Noir de la Nuit

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Amitié, Gen, M/M, Policiers / Voleurs, Univers alternatif, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au plus noir de la nuit, alors que la majeure partie de la ville dort, des ombres se faufilent dans les coins et recoins pour faire éclater la vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- Merci à Fjeril pour son avis et ses idées, ainsi que son soutien (et sa patience) ♥  
> \- Avouez que vous chantez la chanson d'Anastasia :D  
> \- Je n'ai pas encore mis tous les tags ou tous les perso tout simplement parce que je suis encore en cours de réflexion sur cette histoire ^^  
> \- Enjoy !

« Il est là ! »

« Attrapez-le avant qu’il ne s’enfuit ! »

            Une réponse positive, synchronisée, comme venue d’un seul homme, se fit entendre, suivit de bruits de pas en partance pour différentes directions. L’ombre, cachée dans un coin de la pièce, se faufila entre les œuvres d’art et réussit à sortir sans être aperçue. Toujours le plus discrètement du monde, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le toit du musée. Or, au moment même où il montait les escaliers, un policier le repéra et hurla qu’il l’avait trouvé ; il roula des yeux et se précipita en haut des escaliers, son butin bien calé sous son bras.

            Il se retrouva sur le toit et, sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers le bord et sauta. Grâce à son élan, il atteignit sans trop de problème le toit du bâtiment d’à côté ; fort heureusement, il n’était pas si éloigné que cela. Il entendit les policiers l’appeler, crier, mais il n’en tint pas compte et se dépêcha de sauter de bâtiment en bâtiment jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au bon endroit. Il fut si rapide que les policiers avaient enfin perdu sa trace et il se permit de reprendre son souffle. Il avait beau faire ça assez souvent, sauter d’une telle hauteur n’était vraiment pas chose aisée et, s’il pouvait éviter de le faire, alors il en serait heureux.

            Une fois remis, il attrapa le grappin accroché à la ceinture de sa combinaison noire et l’accrocha à un lampadaire. De là, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tira sur le grappin qui revint dans ses mains, et il traversa un énorme parc. Lorsqu’il arriva au bout, il se dirigea vers une voiture garée à l’entrée. Il ouvrit le coffre, déposa son butin, et alla s’installer sur le siège arrière.

« Tout s’est bien passé ? » Demanda le conducteur.

« Parfaitement, comme toujours. »

« Tu es formidable ! »

« On devrait y aller. Evitons la scène de notre crime~ »

            Le conducteur et le passager à ses côtés acquiescèrent et la voiture démarra avant de partir sur les routes. Elle se faufila entre des rues sombres avant de rejoindre une voix usuellement peuplée ; mais la nuit, elle était calme, presque menaçante… Aussi menaçante que les sirènes des voitures de police que les trois compères pouvaient entendre de là où ils étaient.

« Hehe~ »

« Il semblerait qu’ils te cherchent toujours. »

« Bien sûr ! »

            Le passager arrière avait réussi à troquer sa combinaison noire pour un jean et une chemise qu’il avait laissé entrouverte. A cause des barrages policiers, ils durent prendre une dérivation et, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture entra dans le garage de la petite maison qu’ils avaient acheté ensemble.

« Enfin à la maison ! »

            Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture, récupérèrent l’objet volé, et entrèrent dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine. Toujours ensemble, ils montèrent à l’étage et ouvrir une porte dérobée qui les conduisit au grenier où de nombreuses peintures étaient déjà entreposées.

« Bon travail, Yuki et Momo ! »

« Tout le mérite revient à toi, Ban. Sans toi, ce tableau n’aurait pas rejoint ce lieu sacré. »

            Le susnommé Ban sourit et posa précautionneusement le tableau dans un coin libre. Puis, il rejoignit ses camarades et ils fixèrent ce qu’ils pourraient appeler des trésors.

« Il en manque encore. »

« Bientôt, ils seront tous là. »

            Et, ce jour-là, la vérité éclaterait !

 

 


	2. Chapitre 1

Un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, Ogami Banri avançait dans le couloir d’hôpital tout en essayant de ne pas buter contre les chariots que les infirmières laissaient en plein milieu du passage. Venir à l’hôpital était un véritable parcours du combattant, et si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il repartirait aussitôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

            Il arriva devant une porte de chambre et toqua avant d’entrer. Son regard se posa avant tout sur l’homme couché dans le lit, relié à toutes sortes de matériel médical. Takanashi Otoharu était dans le coma depuis un mystérieux accident ; ayant reçu un gros coup sur la tête, il ne s’était pas réveillé depuis. Il était le véritable peintre des tableaux qu’ils volaient et le mentor de Banri.

« Banri, tu es venu aujourd’hui aussi. »

            Son regard se posa sur une jeune fille, blonde, et souriante, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit. Takanashi Tsumugi, la fille de Otoharu, celle qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il la connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant, lorsqu’il s’était décidé d’accepter l’offre du peintre de le prendre sous son aile. C’était une fille tout à fait charmante, quoiqu’un peu naïve.

« J’ai rapporté des fleurs. Je me suis dit que ça égaierait la pièce.

—  Merci beaucoup. » Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle prit le bouquet et s’assura que les fleurs trouvent bien vite le vase empli d’eau qu’elle ramena de la salle de bain et qu’elle posa délicatement sur la table de chevet. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur le visage qui semblait paisible, avant que Tsumugi ne déclare :

« Il y a encore eu un vol, cette nuit.

—  Oh, vraiment ? »

            Tsumugi pencha la tête sur le côté et Banri sourit. Ils commençaient toujours ce sujet de cette façon.

« Tout s’est bien passé ?

— Comme sur des roulettes !

— Je n’aime pas te savoir dans ce genre… d’incident.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Tsumugi, répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Je ne suis pas seul et…

— Vous êtes des experts, je sais. Je ne veux pas savoir quel type de vie tu vivais avant de devenir l’élève de papa. »

            Ah. Le type de vie qu’il avait mené… Quelque chose périlleux qu’il avait promis de ne pas recommencer lorsqu’il avait accepté l’offre de Otoharu. Et que faisait-il, maintenant ? Il avait retrouvé ses anciens camarades et son ancienne vie. Mais c’était pour la bonne cause… !

« Tsumugi, je te le promets, tout ira bien, déclara-t-il en jouant avec une mèche blonde de la jeune femme. C’est bientôt finis.

— J’espère vraiment que tout ira bien. Et j’espère que papa se réveillera un jour… J’espère qu’il ne verra pas jamais ce qu’il se passe… »

            Tsumugi semblait si triste que cela serra le cœur de Banri et il ne put s’empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

* * *

 

            Le café était étonnement calme pour un jour ensoleillé, cependant, Banri n’y fit guère attention et s’installa à une table pour deux dans un coin de la salle. Là, il croisa les jambes et sortit son téléphone pour jouer à un jeu que beaucoup qualifieraient de stupide afin de passer le temps.

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu veux. Je suppose que ça sera du jus de mangue, lança une voix.

— Avec une tarte à la pêche, s’il te plaît, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son portable.

— Oh, tu veux me manger~ ?

— Non, par contre, Yuki… »

            Et voilà ! Il venait de perdre son combo ! Quelle idée de parler à Momo, et de lui dire des bêtises – qui n’en étaient pas vraiment quand on connaissait la relation de ses deux amis – en plein jeu ! En tout cas, ça avait eu la réussite de faire rire Momo qui, une fois calmé, s’éloigna pour préparer la commande du jeune homme. Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec du jus de mangue ainsi qu’une tarte à la pêche et demanda :

« Comment va Tsumugi ?

— Aussi bien qu’elle le pourrait. Elle passe ses journées à l’hôpital.

— Elle devrait sortir un peu.

— Je le sais bien mais… »

            Banri haussa les épaules. Tsumugi était têtue quand elle le voulait, surtout lorsque ça concernait sa famille.

« Eh bien, c’est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien…~ 

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Oh, rien, rien~

— Momo ! Arrête de bavasser et viens aider ! Cria Mitsuki, le (jeune) propriétaire du café.

— Oups~ Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi !

— Je ne vais pas m’étouffer avec une tarte et un jus de mangue.

— Non, mais tu es capable de te faire absorber par ton téléphone. »

            Banri grimaça et se retint de jeter sa serviette en papier sur le serveur qui s’éloigna à pas précipités lorsque son patron l’appela une seconde fois. Puis, il reporta son attention sur sa commande.

            Alors qu’il était en train de déguster sa tarte à la pêche, un jeune homme entra dans le café et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de replonger dans son jeu. Néanmoins, il tendit une oreille vers le jeune homme qui s’approchait à pas rapide de Mitsuki.

« Hey, Iori ! Toujours la même chose ?

— Oui, s’il te plaît. »

            Iori Izumi était un jeune homme entré dans les forces de l’Ordre quelques temps auparavant. Il était, aussi, le petit frère de Mitsuki, propriétaire de ce café, qui lui avait malheureusement raté son concours d’entrée. Alors que Mitsuki préparait la commande, Iori tapotait le comptoir d’un air agacé et, à dire vrai, cela agaçait aussi Banri qui aurait aimé que le jeune homme arrête.

« Iori, tu peux arrêter ça, s’il te plaît ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive encore ?

— Re:vale. »

            Banri ne put s’empêcher de sourire à l’entente de cette réponse et, à en juger par le regard que lui lançait Momo, il appréciait aussi la réponse. Banri lui commanda un nouveau jus de mangue, en lui faisant un clin d’œil complice.

« Oh oui, Nagi m’a envoyé un message ce matin. Ils ont encore réussi leur coup.

— C’est agaçant ! On met tout en place et pourtant, ils s’en sortent toujours ! C’est à croire qu’ils connaissent nos plans !

— Tu crois que c’est possible ?

— Je ne sais pas mais je vais demander au chef d’être plus… prudent. »

            Momo arriva avec un nouveau verre de jus de mangue, se pencha, et murmura :

« Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne changera pas grand-chose…~ »

            Le sourire de Banri s’élargit.

« Momo ! Arrête de draguer, bon sang !

— Quoi !? Mais je ne drague pas !

— Je préfère m’étouffer avec mon jus de mangue plutôt que d’être dragué par lui.

— Hey, c’est pas sympa ! Je vais le dire à Yuki ! »

            Banri éclata de rire, Mitsuki roula des yeux, et Iori les regarda d’un air blasé. Puis il récupéra sa commande et quitta le petit café en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Puis ce fut au tour de Banri après qu’il eut finis son deuxième verre.

* * *

 

« Je suis rentré !

— Hey Yuki ! Juste à temps pour le dîner~

— Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim.

— Je ne vois pas comment tu peux survivre en ne mangeant que de l’herbe.

— Arrête de râler, Ban~ Tu ne sais juste pas ce qui est bon. »

            Banri arqua un sourcil et reporta son attention sur le journal. Yuki s’installa en face de Momo qui se servait en curry.

« Bon, j’ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara soudainement Yuki.

— Tu vas te couper les cheveux ?

— Tu vas arrêter de prendre la salle de bain pendant une heure ? »

            Yuki les fixa d’un air blasé avant de répondre :

« Arrêtez de dire des bêtises.

— Ah ouf, j’aime tes longs cheveux !

— On aurait pu espérer, hein… »

            Yuki secoua la tête et rejeta leurs paroles d’un geste de la main.

« J’ai été invité à l’inauguration d’un musée. Dans trois jours, dans la soirée.

— Laisse-moi deviner, déclara Momo. Il y a un tableau là-bas ?

— De ce que j’ai entendu, oui. Le directeur du musée était si fier de dire que si Re:vale tentait quoi que ce soit, ils n’y arriveraient pas… !

— C’est bien mal nous connaître~ »

            Les trois compères se fixèrent avec des sourires. Si le directeur pensait que, quoi qu’il ait prévu, cela les arrêterait, alors il aurait une très belle surprise…


End file.
